Escape from Asgard
by joycelyn.o.ting
Summary: This isn't really a fanfic, simply my most favourite scene from Thor: The Dark World. *Obviously contains spoilers, read at your own risk* Enjoy!;)


This is the scene from Thor: The Dark World, where Loki, Thor and Jane escape Asgard with the help of their good friends. ALL conversations, characters etc. belong to Marvel, I only wrote the scene. Enjoy! =D

* * *

**Escape from Asgard** by Joycelyn Ong (not really...)

_Starting from Volstagg's threat…_

Before Loki could follow Thor and Jane into the Dark Elves' ship, Volstagg stopped him with his axe.

"If you even _think_ about betraying him-" he started.

"You'll.. kill me? Evidently there will be a line." Loki put on a face of boredom before proceeding, and Volstagg prepared himself for the oncoming soldiers.

Getting into the ship, Thor started pressing the buttons everywhere, hoping one of them will ignite it, in vain.

"I thought you said you knew how to drive this thing." Loki commented as he looked at Thor, amused.

"I said how hard could it be." Thor corrected , already feeling a little annoyed."

Outside, soldiers were rushing towards the ship, determined to stop their prince before he got away with the mortal and the Aether. With a small grin, Volstagg swung his axe, hitting soldier after soldier, doing his best to give Thor as much time as possible.

"Well, whatever you're doing brother, I suggest you do it faster." This time, Loki wasn't trying to tease.

"Shut up, Loki." Thor really didn't need his brother to add to his anxiety. Not to mention the fight going on outside, Volstagg won't be able to hold them off for long.

"Must've missed something." Loki stepped forward to help his brother.

"I didn't. I'm pressing every button on this thing."Thor shot back.

"No, don't hit it, just press it gently"

"I am pressing it gently, it's not working!" Thor exclaimed, as he delivered a hard smack at the buttons to his left. Immediately, the ship lit up, followed by Thor's delighted "Haha!". Quickly, he let it gain momentum, before slowly lifting it up. At the same time, Volstagg was being pulled down by the soldiers swarming over him.

As the ship rose, Thor maneuvered it around to face the exit, collapsing _even more_ pillars as he did so. Volstagg was laughing with glee at Thor's success, while the soldiers scrambled to find a place to take cover.

"Aheh, I think you missed a column." Loki smiled sarcastically at his brother, humored by his deed.

"Shut up." Thor does not have time for his brother's tease right now. With a whoosh, the ship was out of the destroyed throne room and into the glorious daylight, collapsing a few more pillars on the way. As Thor weaved through the palace, Loki tried to take the wheel.

"Look, why don't you let me take over, I'm clearly the best pilot." He did not wish for more unnecessarily destroyed buildings.

"Is that right? Well out of the two of us, which one can _actually_ fly?" Thor retorted, a hint of smugness on his face. Flying over the the city of Asgard, Thor dodged and ducked, trying to shake off the asgardian ships hot on their tails.

"Woohoohoo." Loki let out a quiet exclaim of amusement as Thor destroyed more objects. Suddenly, Jane was on the ground.

"Oh dear, is she dead?" Loki stood staring, not caring to help her up.

"Jane!" Thor called out to her, concerned, and irritated at his brother's lack of gentlemen skills. "I'm okay," Jane replied faintly, before passing out again. Behind, three asgardian ships were gaining on them.

As Thor twisted and turned to avoid the soldiers, the longer wing of the ship smashed into a building sitting atop a hill, successfully destroying, much to Loki's delight.

"Not a word." Thor glanced at him before he could come up with any sarcastic remarks. The ships were held back a bit by the debris, but were soon gaining up on them again.

"Now they're following us." Loki urged, looking back at the ships closing in. The they started to fire.

"Now they're firing us!" Loki exclaimed, as the ship jerked from the impact.

"Yeah thank you for the commentary Loki, it's not at all distracting!" Thor yelled, having enough of his brother. As they entered a tunnel, Thor sliced off the head of Bor's statue.

"Well done, you just decapitated your grandfather." Loki raised an eyebrow, clearly unimpressed. Thor ignored him as they exited the tunnel, flying towards the waters, still dodging the, admittedly, very well-trained jet fighters. By the time they were flying parallel to the bridge, Loki was in full-on complaining mode.

"You know what, this is _wonderful_. This is a _tremendous_ idea. Let's steal, the _biggest_, most _obvious_ ship in the universe, and escape in that! Flying around the city, smashing into everything in sight so that everyone can see us! It's brilliant, Thor, it's _truly_ brilliant! Ahhh…"

Without warning, Thor pushed Loki out of the open door, enjoying his cry of alarm as he dropped onto the asgardian ship Fandral had prepared, rather ungracefully. "That's what you get for annoying me with your stupid rambling, brother." Thor picked up Jane and followed after his brother, landing much more elegantly on his feet a few moments later.

"I see your time in the dungeons has made you no less graceful Loki." Fandral chuckled at the pride-wounded prince. Ignoring him, Loki got up and turned to his brother, who was laying Jane down to rest.

"You lied to me," Loki furrowed his eyebrows a little then smiled,"I'm impressed." Even though Loki was genuine, Thor was not going to thank him for _that_.

"I'm glad you're pleased. Now do as you promised, take us to your secret pathway." Fandral handed the maneuver to Loki and stood back.

Gaining speed, Loki smiled, enjoying the thrill of the adventure. He headed straight for one of the tall mountains, squinting at the area only HE knows about. The firing from above them reminded Thor of the still chasing soldiers, and he looked up, "Fandral."

"Right," Fandral replied, going to the back to pick up a long rope, "For Asgard." With a nod, he was gone, swinging up to the first advancing ship. " Nothing against you, boys!" He shouted, swiftly knocking down the two men. He gave a two-finger salute to Thor before turning to stop the next ship.

In the meantime, Loki was going to get them all killed as he aimed for the heart of the mountain, or so Thor thought, going even faster as he approached.

"Loki…" Thor eyed the mountain suspiciously.

"If it were easy, everyone would do it." Loki smirked at his brother's fear.

"Are you mad?" Thor knelt over Jane to protect her in case of an impact.

"Possibly." With a sudden increase of speed, Loki flew through a crevice in the middle of the mountain, barely visible from afar, sparks flying as the sides of the ship scratched against the rocks. As bright rainbow lights consumed them, Loki prepared for landing. "1,2,3," Loki muttered under his breath.

The, a sudden burst of flashing lights announced their arrival in Svartalfheim, the Dark Realm. With a self-satisfied smirk, Loki proclaimed,

"TA-DA!"

* * *

So... was it alright? Did I do a good enough job at describing the scene? Anyway, I really enjoyed writing this one-shot, and I hope you enjoyed reading it too. Please let me know if you see any errors, and I'll correct it ASAP. Bye! :)


End file.
